prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG10
Deta! Aoi Bara no Chikara is the tenth episode Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! The fifth season in the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise and the sequel of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Synopsis Everyone are eating at Nats House when suddenly Rose Pact starts shining. They wonder if something's wrong with King Donuts, but he was fine. Then Flora appeared. She said, thet in darkness hatred is being born and it will rip off the red rose and destroy hope. She asked them to unite the power of red rose and blue rose, leaving everyone confused. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Scorp stayed whole night to finish the report and was looking for Anacondy when he saw Bunbee eavesdropping. He scolded him and Bunbee said he heard something about an underground storage. Then Anacondy came out and Scorp gave her the report and left. Bunbee followed him and Scorp explained, that they have done nothing but just write reports. Eternal won't keep people like that for long. Such people re given job undeground for all eternity. You will do nothing but just wander through the endless labyrinth. This is called Disposal Area. Bunbee started panicking, saying he just transferred here. Scorp suggested him to work together. Meanwhile, everyone were outside the school thinking about Flora's words. Nozomi was as optimistic as ever. Syrup came, saying Eternal would do everything to achieve their goal. Coco came, saying him to trust in them, because this was the reason Palmier Kingdom was restored. Later, the sky was cloudy and the girls were waiting for Coco and Syrup to come when suddenly Scorp appeared. The girls transformed and Scorp distracted the Cures to follow him, getting him out of their meeting spot. When they went away, Syrup and then Coco came running late. They thought the girl have already headed home, but Natts came, saying they were not at Natts House. Then Bunbee appeared, capturing the mascots. Later, the Cures were still chacing Scorp when he suddenly stopped. Bunbee appeared behind him with the mascots and the Cures get angry and try attacking Scorp and Bunbee head-on, but they are just stronger. When Bunbee is about to leave with the ascots, a strange blue rose petals start flowing. Mysterious heroine with long purple hair and white/blue/purple suit appears, demanding Bunbee to let go of the mascots. She jumps and kicks Bunbbe, making him let go of the mascots with the girl catching them. She gave the mascots to Dream and said this is not good enough. Bunbee tries attacking her from behind and Dream notices that. The girl then stops Bunbee easilly and says for Dream that the most precious things are lost easilly. If it's really that important for them they have to work themselves to protect it themselves. The Cures then attack Bunbee and Scorp with their attacks. Bunbee ends up near the girl and tries to shoot rocket at her, but she stops him. Scorp also wants to attack her, but Dream uses her Shooting Star attack on him when Bunbee appears and takes Scorp away with him. Dream crashes to the ground and everyone go to see is she fine. Then the mysterious girl disappears and the blue rose petals are still in the air. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua *Mysterious Heroine Mascots *Coco *Natts *Syrup Villains *Bunbee *Scorp Secondary Characters *Flora Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes